


The Boy in the Park

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, when walking home from work, Masashi spots a young man playing on the swings in the park. He can't help but stop to watch and wonder, what kind of man played in the park after dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Park

It was dark tonight, Masashi thought as he walked home from his job in a local bar. Dark, but warm. The kind of night when you didn't mind that your vision wasn't as clear as it would be in the day. He felt safe, though that might be a false sense of security from walking this way a hundred times before.

If he had more money, he would have bought a car and missed all of this, Masashi reflected as he approached the park. Savouring the quiet and peace he needed after a long night serving drunken fools. It had been one of those nights when he wondered if coming to Tokyo to follow his dreams was a mistake. He could play the bass, and play it well, but so could every other man who auditioned for the same bands he did. What did he have that put him apart from the rest? He was handsome, but in a forgettable kind of way. He had no charm, no charisma, no stage presence. He was just a guy, nothing more and nothing less. He would never make it big would he?

That was when he spotted the young man on the swings. It was odd that he was alone in the dark park, but he didn't seem to be up to no good. Just enjoying the warm night like he was. He smiled and paused to watch him from the other side of the fence. He was beautiful, with silver hair that reflected the light from the moon as if he was the source of all the light that remained in the world. He wore a boyish smile, the kind of carelessness of a child that had never truly been hurt. It enchanted Masashi and he sighed, this was the kind of presence he wanted on stage. The kind of presence he could never hope to have. He should hand his notice in at the bar and return home, what other choice did he have?

“You can swing with me if you like?” the man called out, his tone playful and light. Inviting him into a world so alien to the city around them. Around this man, time seemed to stop still.

“Are you sure I'm not interrupting?” Masashi asked as he began to approach. How long had it been since he had last played in a park? He hadn't even set foot near a swing since he was a child. It felt liberating to be able to do so now. Alone, except for the stranger who was nothing but welcoming.

“I'm not here to be alone, just to think.” the man replied as Masashi sat on the second swing. Remembering how much he had loved swings as a child, he used his legs to push the swing forward, finding a comfortable rhythm easily.

“What are you thinking about?” Masashi asked, as he watched the stranger beside him swinging higher and higher.

“Nothing of importance.” the man answered. “I'm Teru.”

“Masashi,” the dark haired man replied. “Do you come here often at night? I've never seen you before.”

“Sometimes, but you're not always around. I've seen you. I couldn't forget a man so handsome.” Teru answered. “Sorry, if that made you uncomfortable?”

“You lured me here,” Masashi said, stopping his swing to glance over at the smiling boy. “You could have just stopped and talked to me you know. There was no need to hide in the shadows.”

“Wasn't there?” Teru asked. Twin fangs growing in his mouth. It was clear that he expected Masashi to run in fear, to his surprise the dark haired man held his guard.

“So that's your secret, vampire.” Masashi replied. “I was wondering how a human could be so enchanting.”

“No fair,” Teru said, pouting as his swing came to a sudden stop. “We're supposed to be playing chase!”

“You want me to run for my life?” Masashi asked. “Being killed by a vampire would be the most exciting thing to happen to me, but you're not going to kill me.”

“I might.” Teru said, the pout making him look too cute to be seen as a threat.

“If I was food, I would be dead the first night you saw me. You've been watching me. I want to know why.” Masashi said. His heart was racing, and the sane part of him was afraid. Only, he didn't feel like being sane tonight. Teru was too enigmatic to walk away from.

“I don't know,” Teru replied. “Perhaps there's something about you that enchants me?”

“How am I special in any way?” Masashi asked, actually laughing at the idea. “I'm just another musician, struggling to get by in a city full of musicians just like me. I have nothing unique to offer the world.”

“You have something unique to offer me.” Teru answered. Frowning as Masashi turned to walk away. This human really wasn't reacting the way he had expected, it made things interesting. Interesting things didn't happen often in his monotonous immortal life. Even as he watched, Masashi had got on the roundabout, sending it spinning in faster and faster circles. Was this human taunting him?

In a silver blur Teru appeared before Masashi, their bodies close together on the child's toy that spun them around and around. The world around them blurred, but they only had eyes for each other anyway.

“Make me like you,” Masashi requested.

“Why? Immortality is boring.” Teru complained. “You hunt, you feed, you sleep only to wake and do it all over again.”

“Humans are boring too,” Masashi answered. “We work, we eat, we sleep and wake up to do it all over again.”

“If you're bored, just die.” Teru suggested. “Why be reborn?”

“Because, there's a mysterious quality to you that lures humans in. I want that. It's the only thing I'm missing. If I was a vampire, I could be a star.” Masashi answered. “If we were immortal together, we will never be bored.”

“Never is a long time,” Teru warned.

“Forget it then, go back to being bored.” Masashi suggested, just as twin fangs buried themselves deep in his neck. He moaned in pure bliss, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as the blood drained from his body. He was dying, and yet he had never felt so alive.

Eventually the roundabout came to a stop, the world settling around them the same as it always was. Yet somehow Tokyo looked different through a vampire's eyes. With a smile he offered his hand to the man, the taste of his blood still in his mouth as he savoured it like you might a fine wine.

“So, Vampire-Chan, do you want to go for a ride?” Masashi asked, tightening his fingers around Teru's as he began to run towards the trees on the other side of the park. Once his world had been dark, now it was full of light and possibilities. First though, he'd fine somewhere private to savour Teru in every way he knew how.


End file.
